Slavery at its finest
by Lakoda MiaStella
Summary: When 18 year old Bell Swan is taken from her home and trust into a world she never wanted to be apart of how will she cope. Will she shut down and follow orders as she's told or will she fight tooth and nail to get back to were she thinks she belongs?
1. Prolog: Slavery at its finest

**Okay sooo I thought i'd try my hand ar writting and see if it would improve as I went tell me what you think. Oh and I'd love a Beta reader to help guide my hand a little!**

Prologe: Slavery at its finest.

I don't know how long I've been here or how I got here. All I know is that on moment I'm spending time with my family and friends laughing and joking around. Having the time of my life at my 18th birthday party. Seeing the smiles on all of my family and friends beautiful faces. Sitting on my dad's lap hearing him tell me that even if i was growing up and 'getting old' I was still his little girl. Dancing with my friend, then helping my mother clean up after the party, later on going up to my bedroom.

And then...And then I wake up in a dark dank holding space of some kind. The bars surrounding me are rusted and chipping. It is cold all I have to cover me is what feels like a thin sheet and a thin lumpy twin sized mattress to lie on. "Hello?" I said as tears start to pour down my cheeks uncontrollably. I feel as if there are shadows around me as I crawl on my hands and knees, my hands gripping the rusted bars. "Hello?" I call out again only louder this time.

"Someone please! Help me!" the tears streaming like waterfalls down my face now. My hands hurt as I grip the bars tighter, shacking them trying to find a weakness only to be meet with blood dripping down from my hands to my wrist and continuing down my arms. Sobs racked my body and I suddenly hear footsteps. Loud and gruff alien in comparison to the deafening silence I had become accustom to. Light flooded the small room blinding me momentarily. When my eyes adjusted I looked up meeting the eyes of an attractive man. Well attractive if he hadn't been my kidnapper. He had wavy blond hair the brightest blue eyes I had ever laid eyes on.

My eyes instinctively scanned over his muscled body. His navy v neck t-shirt stretched over his chiseled chest. I could see the short sleeves straining over his muscled arms. And lastly the low slung jeans hugging his narrow hips, feet clad in gray cow boy boots. He cleared his throat making my eyes shoot back up to his, a cocky smirk covering his face. "See somthin' you like darlin'?" His Texan drawl making -and not to mention me getting caught ogling him my- cheeks heat up. I stood to my feet my legs shaky and my knees threatening to buckle under me.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice not as strong as I wanted it to be. Wincing as I pulled my hands from the rusted bars pulling the chipped pieces of the old metal with them. "You, Isabella don't need to know that. But what you do need to know is that your safe and I am your new master. You will do as I say or receive punishment. Understand?" He finished cocking up an eyebrow. All traces of the cocky smirk that graced his face from before completely gone. He was serious and his voice harsh. As if glaring at me would make me understand what he was saying somehow. I was truly stunned my mouth agape. I'm sure I looked like a fish trying to breathe air out of water. Not fully comprehending the situation I was in I just nodded. And even though I was scared out of my wits and at the same time highly irritated at that moment in I knew that I was going to hate this man-whoever the hell he was-with a bloody passion.


	2. Chapter 1: Slavery at its finest

**Okay so as of now I don't have a posting schedule up I'm really new to writing so I'll try to get chapters out as fast as I can with school and homework and what not. Also please know that I am soooo thankful for the response I've gotten so far. I'm really feeling the love guys! SO with that pout of the way here is chapter 2 of Slavery At Its Finest!**

Have you ever been dragged up two flits of concrete stairs kicking and screaming by a man who 1) somehow took you from your family 2) won't tell you his name and 3) even though he is super hott is insanely irritating? No? Well let me tell you something it hurts like hell!

"Let me go!" I screamed while still kicking my legs trying to weaken his tight hold on me. "Please just let me go! I promise I won't tell just please!" Tears starting to stream down my face. Shaking his head in disapproval he continued to pull me up the dark and frankly kind of creepy stairs with him. His hold tightening around my ribcage to the point where it started to hurt. Dammit I just want to go home! How hard is it for him to understand!

"Struggling will get you know where, so you might as well stop now BEFORE you hurt yourself and possibly me also." He grunted out as I started to whack at his hands. Pinching and scratching at him and still getting no were closer to freedom from this strangers arms. After a few minutes we reached a door and my struggling started to subside.

My already heavy breathing increasing even more as my chest continued to burn from his iron grip. My body went slack out of fear of what was behind the unknown door. Walking up to it, he then proceeded to type in a numerous amount of numbers into the small keypad. Only catching my attention because of the beeping sounds it made as his slender fingers typed away at the keys.

Finally the door swung open with a whoosh. Bringing in fresh air, my lungs attempting to suck it in only to be meet by a stabbing pain. "Please you're hurting." I whimpered still trying to suck in the renewed air. "I'll let go a bit if you don't try to run again." He stated. I immediately started to nod my head not even letting him finish his sentence. "I promise…just please let go…just a little." I felt relieved as he released me. His strong and slightly callused hand griping my wrist instead. "Where are you taking me? When do I get to see my family again? Are you going to kill me? What do you need me as a slave for? I'll do anything if you let me go!" words senselessly tumbled out of my mouth. He slit his gaze at me, face ever serious not answering me just dragging me behind him.

The tears I had been able to hold in came falling down my face, covering the already drying tear tracks as he pulled me down a hall way and up more stairs. It was like we were always moving. I couldn't see where he was leading me due to the steady flow of tears falling from my eyes. Finally stopping he opened another door this one without a keypad that I could notice, shoving me in the room. "I'll come back in the morning, sleep, you'll need it."

"Wai-", I try to get out but he slams the door and a second later I hear a sharp click. _That ass locked me in,_ was my first thought, sobs began to rack my body at I backed myself into a corner sliding down the wall until I was sitting. My knees pulled up to my chest as I rest my head on them wrapping my arms around me legs sobbing. Wishing I was somewhere safe and loved. At home with my family instead of here with a man I didn't know. And with that I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Slavery at its finest

**So sorry guys school is kicking my ass right now and I broke my power cord to my laptop…. welp here you are my dears. The next chapter of Slavery At Its Finest.**

It was like I was dreaming. Not a dream more like a nightmare. This morning I woke up on a soft cushy surface, only for my eyes to fly open to take in my surroundings. As I looked around I noticed how nice everything was. The chocolate colored carpet encasing the perimeter of the lavish queen sized bed I found myself on. The silky lavender sheets sliding under my fingers and arms as I sat myself upright. A door to the left side of the room and another much wider one, a closet and bathroom I presumed. On the right side was the door I was shoved through.

"You're awake." I whipped my head around causing myself to fall to the floor in a dizzy heap. Looking up at the person I saw that the voice belonged to. A girl…well women really. She had bright blue eyes and long blond hair that fell in waves to her waist. "Umm, are you all right?" she questioned, trying not to laugh. I stared at her, taking in her features, and trying NOT to look like a creeper.

She was stunning and looked to be about 19 or 20. "Look I know my ass of a brother bought you but you should really try not to fight him. The harder you fight him the harder it will be for you to adjust and be happy here, okay? I'm Rosalie by the way but you can call be Rose." She said as she walked over to where I still was on the floor. Holding out her hand for me to take she gave me a small smile. Taking a deep breath I unsteadily put my hand in hers and she gently pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I whispered casting my eyes downward. "Come on, let's go get you dressed. My brother can be very impatient." She giggled out. Moving to the left side of the room she looked back to see if I was following her. I was my steps quiet and unsure. She opened the closet door and grabbed my hand, pulling me in to the biggest walk-in closet I've ever seen. And mine at home was pretty big.

As we walked around I noticed that some of the clothes hanging seemed familiar and others still had the tags on them. Not paying attention I rammed into rose as she stopped in front of me, my eyes shooting up to her face my mouth opening to apologize. She smiled a little, and raised her hand to stop me from speaking. "It's alright." I nodded but she didn't see me she was already picking out an outfit for me to wear. I somewhat felt like I was back at home with my best friend Alice having another of our many 'Bella-Barbie' sessions.

Rose shoved clothes in my arms mumbling something about shoes and jewelry. I watched her buzz around the space face thoughtful, like she was really focused on what she was doing. It made me smile a little. Thinking 'if I can't have the real Alice she will do just fine'. "Isabella! What's wrong?" I looked up at her confused. She walked over to me and touched her fingertips to my cheek my face. When she pulled away I could see why she was alarmed. Tears, I was crying again. It seemed like an uncontrolled action now.

She heaved a sigh and looked in to my eyes. "Look I know this isn't easy for you but this is for the best and if you ever need to talk about what happened, you can always come to me. I won't judge," she drew a 'X' over her heart. "I promise." Wait what was, she talking about. "What do you mean! Talk about it? I was fucking kidnaped!" my voice raising and sounding almost hysterical. Rose opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it.

Turning her back to me she walked out the closet door. I chased after her in just enough time to see her whip out a HTC cell phone and walk out in to the hallway the bedroom door clicked behind her and the lock clicked. It was officially the second time I've been locked in this room, and let me tell you it was not a good feeling. Sighing I looked at the clothes she had tossed at me. I pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark purple peasant top with black knit lace around the V-neck collar. As soon as I had finished slipping my jeans on the bedroom door opened. Bet you can guess who sauntered, that's right my blue-eyed-blond-haired captor.


	4. Chapter 3: Slavety at its finest

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I have had the hardest time with my damn computer and it got so bad to the point that any time I needed to right id write it in a text message and email it to myself so right now it's a matter of editing and placing things together and in the right order. But try not to be to upset with me right now. Really I'm still amazed at the response I'm still getting to this story, and I want to thank all of my beautiful readers for all the feed-back and support. I am working on some new stuff so if ANYONE would like to help it would be greatly appreciated! Just send me an email at . Thanks!**

He stood there eyes narrowed eyebrow lifted and arms crossed. I stopped my fingers still on the zipper of the jeans and eyes wide. Rose stood behind him, her head down and what I could see of her face was beet red. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know you- "He cut her off, his voice had a venomous flair to it. "Shut up Rosalie!" he snapped making us both flinch.

I'd feel bad for her if I wasn't in the process of wrapping my brain around the concept of his anger. "She was just-", I started, but his icy stare made me clamp my lips together and look down at my feet. For some reason I felt like _I_ had done something wrong, like I was talking back to a teacher or parent. But that was soooo not the case here. "Rose I give you one _simple _task and you can't even manage to get her to my office dressed and ready at the time I ask!" he seethed.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. I glanced up, looking at their faces from behind my lashes. "Yeah well that got us nowhere but a missed reservation and a half dressed girl." His eyes shot my way, pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling deeply before he started to speak again. "Rose, go and get breakfast then make sure all my appointments for this week are pushed back to a later date. I can see it will be a long week already," his voice strained, trying not to speak so harshly towards Rose.

Rose spared a glance in my direction sending me a small smile, and a slight wave off her hand. My captor locked the door behind her, never once taking his eyes from me. I felt like a helpless bunny being stared at by a hungry fox. He walked back to where I had taken a seat on the fluffy bed, pulling up the chair Rose had recently been in, and placed it right in front of me. He crossed his left leg over his right as he got comfortable, still keeping up that icy glare.

I don't know how long we sat that way, him glowering at me and me trying at all cost to avoid his burning gaze. Finally the silence became too much for me."Are you going to tell me your name why exactly I'm here or are you just going to stare at me all day?" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow at my tone. "I won't tolerate your rudeness, keep it up and you won't be too happy."

His words glided out his, voice silky and deep but still had that menacing superiority to it. "Oh will I, or are you just saying that to intimidate me," I sassed_, "'_CauseguesswhatIt'snotworking_." _ A frighteningly sexy smirk adjusted on his lips, and moving so fast I didn't see it his hand reached up and slapped me across the face. My hand automatically went to sooth my stinging flesh but was pulled away by his only for him to grip my face with his other hand.

Tears formed in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "look little girl what I'm doing is probably going to save you and your parents' lives, and even though you haven't the slightest clue what is happening around you, you ARE stuck here. Now you'll do what I say when I say it or you'll suffer greatly for it." He slithered out, his blue eyes mimicking a stormy sky, as they filtered annoyance and detestation. "Now have I made myself clear?" I lifted my chine in defiantly.

"As crystal," I stated lifting an eyebrow of my own. "Oh you're playing with fire here darlin'." He drawled out. "Hmph the devils' playground, how fun." I muttered sarcastically. "Get used to it doll face, my patience is wearing thin so I advise you finish getting yourself ready for the day and meet me in the kitchen. You have 20 minutes. I'm sure you'll find you way around just fine and if not well…" he trailed off and walked to the door and shut it with a loud 'click' behind him not even sparing me one last look.

**Shout out to KCLuts4475 and ScareDCat just cuz you guys are super cool XOXXOX ya gets luv!**


	5. Chapter 4: Slavery at its finest

Okay soooo I found my jump drive after what a year. Lesson learned: clean out closet more then once a year. I still love all my readers and i'll try to update more now that school and all that is coming to an end. B Oaky on with it then.

I finished dressing and made my way down the empty corridor. It had a cold feel to it, it was too quiet. As I started walking I began to hear things, people talking. "Jasper you have to tell her! You can't just keep her here not knowing what is happening to her family back home!" It was Rosalie's voice. What was she talking about? What was happening with my family back home? I was kidnapped … wasn't I? "Jasper I know you want to help but I truly think you're going about this the wrong way." She breathed so that was his name. Jasper, it had a sexy ring to it, I liked it.

As I crept closer to what looked like an entry way of the kitchen I stubbed my toe on a pretty little end table, sending the contents clattering loudly to the floor. I closed my eyes my face scrunching up as I held my foot and froze almost falling over in the process. _Ugh curse my clumsiness_. I thought as I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Quickly trying to turn in the other direction and run I just ended up knocking myself on my back side and looking up at…..yes Jasper.

"Ummm, hi?" I tried still holding my throbbing foot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he questioned. Well more like snapped. I didn't know how to answer. It's not like I could just say _'just ease dropping you and Rose's little conversation about my family and how this little situation is somehow helping'. _No that would probably get me punished and or threatened…again. So there I sat on my ass holding my foot looking like a dumb ass with my mouth gaping. "Well?" He questioned prompting me to finale spit out the dumbest thing I could possibly say at the moment. "Your vase was pretty. It kinda fell." I frowned as he closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his perfect nose.

"Clean this up then go eat something. Rosalie will show you where the broom and dust pan are." He growled rolling his eyes sauntering away. I watched him retreat and when he was out of the floor I just laid there. That could not have been more embarrassing. "Umm you kinda ripped you pants." Rose giggled. CORRECTION. _Now _this could not get more embarrassing. My life truly sucked ass. I was never overly religious but I feel like the big man himself just made sure every little piece of pride I had left in myself was truly broken in the last few days. As Rose reached out a helping hand I hopped up wincing at the pain in my foot. What a way to start my day. Note sarcasms people.


End file.
